1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and method that utilizes a program downloaded from outside, along with a data processing apparatus and method, and particularly to a data processing system and method, along with a data processing apparatus and method suitable for application to a system utilizing a video game machine and a portable information communications terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of home TV game apparatus such as video game machines and personal computers or other such home consoles use programs that are downloaded from outside. Examples of these programs include programs distributed as shareware. Shareware is a type of software that differs from public domain software and freeware in that it is permitted to be used for a certain fixed period of time on a trial-use basis, and is then paid for when it is to be used in earnest. Shareware can be obtained inexpensively by means of the Internet or other communications means or by CD-ROM or other recording media. By using such shareware, the user can use only the software that she or he likes.
In passing, such shareware is preferably utilized by being obtained on CD-ROM or other recording media which is loaded into a video game machine or other home console, or otherwise utilized in a portable terminal machine after being downloaded from a video game machine. However, the programs conventionally distributed as shareware have a problem in that once they are downloaded, they can be used indefinitely.
In particular, when a program recorded on CD-ROM or other recording media is downloaded from a video game machine, it is difficult to manage this downloading from the video game machine side or from the recording media side, so there is a problem in that a program recorded on a single recording media may be illegally downloaded multiple times.
The present invention came about in light of the aforementioned problems at the time that conventional shareware is downloaded, and its object is to provide a data processing system and method, along with a data processing apparatus and method whereby, when a program read out by a main unit is downloaded to a sub unit, the time of downloading is recorded in the program, so that the execution of the program downloaded to the sub unit may be controlled.